Mobile phones now have functionality and applications that provide useful location information. Such location information can be used for a variety of purposes, including navigating via digital maps.
A more recent development is the use of indoor positioning systems. Traditional positioning technologies such as GPS falter when a phone is moved indoors. However, indoor positioning systems can pick up where traditional technologies leave off. As a result, a phone can continue to provide a positive user experience, even when the phone is in an indoor venue such as an office building, store, transportation station, or the like.
However, there still remains a problem of determining whether the phone is actually indoors or outdoors. Because there can be significant challenges when making such a determination, there still remains room for improvement.